


Путь - Дорога

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Миры Натальи Игнатовой
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5030791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кросcовер ТОСа и миров Натальи Игнатовой</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путь - Дорога

Светлая искорка с подписью «Глосс» в последний раз мигнула на экране и исчезла  
Капитан Джеймс Т. Кирк откинулся на спинку кресла, по его губам скользнула теплая, чуть грустная улыбка. Он вспоминал изумительную даму – капитана «Глосса». Тонкая талия, которую он обнимал во время танца, белоснежная коса, которую так хотелось расплести и пропустить сквозь пальцы, бархатный голос с улыбкой произносящий «Не стоит, капитан, право, не стоит»… Распахивающиеся двери турболифта, напряженная ухмылка, обнажающая острые клыки, высверк алых глаз в прорезях бархатной маски, острый коготь упирается в карту – «уходим вот сюда». Ушли, успели, странная аномалия схлопнулась за кормой корабля. Выдох и широкие плечи, обтянутые черным шелком, как-то разом расслабляются и становятся хрупкими. Их снова можно обнять… Только уже не хочется

Леонарду Маккою до искорок дела не было. В самом деле, зачем смотреть на обзорный экран, если на мониторе перед тобой гораздо более полная информация? Анатомия, физиология, биохимия… Все, что только может дать современная наука. То, перед чем она безнадежно спасовала. Нет, в базах данных Энтерпрайза были записи об оборотнях, но те странные существа были мастерами иллюзий, или генетическим чудом. Леди Элен-Хэльк де Тол была иной.  
На экране высветилось входящее сообщение. Скотти приглашал на чашечку… кружечку… стаканчик… В общем, на что бы он ни приглашал – это будет кстати!  
Боунз поставил последнюю точку в отчете, вынул диск из компьютера и направился к шкафу с картотекой. Осторожно потянул дверцу. И рассмеялся – теперь уж шкаф привинчен надежно. Два дня назад, когда корабль ощутимо тряхнуло и взвыли сирены, он стоял на том же самом месте. «Как глупо…» только и успел подумать Боунз, когда тяжелая конструкция начала заваливаться на него. А потом время словно расслоилось. Кадр – беловолосая женщина лежит, оперевшись на локоть на кушетке и увлеченно изучает данные трикодера о самой себе. Кадр – и стремительная тень срывается по направлению к нему. Кадр – высокий широкоплечий мужчина без видимых усилий подхватывает тяжеленный шкаф.  
«Вы в порядке, доктор?» - Хэльк, так вот зачем ей (ему?) второе имя, протягивает руку, чтобы помочь подняться. И только кончик длинной косы мелькнул в дверях.

Монтгомери Скотта воспоминания не мучили и не озадачивали. Он был в восторге от леди Элен, загадочной и открытой, веселой и мудрой, настоящей Женщины. С не меньшим удовольствием он познакомился с Хэльком, замечательным собутыльником, талантливым инженером и вообще, своим парнем. Озадачивали его в настоящий момент две вещи – техническая документация «Глосса» и состав коктейля, подаренного его капитаном. И то и другое требовало вдумчивого анализа. Скотти плеснул в стакан фиолетовой жидкости и открыл первую страницу…

Ниота Ухура задумчиво перебирала струны лиры. Она думала, на каком языке будет новая песня – об удивительном инопланетянине, Хэльке-с-Острова. Лучше всего, конечно на его родном зарролаше, этот раскатистый, грозный язык как нельзя лучше подходит воину. Подходит он и пирату, настоящему, из сказаний тех древних времен, когда корабли звались женскими именами, а море было то нежной подругой, то смертельным соперником. Подходит императору и полководцу.  
А когда с ладоней де Тола сорвались лепестки разноцветного пламени, складываясь в картины иного мира, когда морозным ветром повеяло от иллюзорных, но таких реальных черных скал над фьордами, она поняла, что зарролаш подходит и магу. Жаль только, что он слишком многогранен, чтобы выучить его за неделю.  
Фьорды… Воин и пират… Ухура улыбнулась. Ей давно хотелось попробовать себя в роли скальда.

Сулу и Чехов резались в морской бой. В трехмерный морской бой. В данный момент огромный спрут старательно пытался утопить Пашкину каравеллу, а Хикару обдумывал, как протиснуться, между Сциллой и Харибдой. Что, вы тоже думали, что морской бой придумали русские? И что играть там надо с противником, а целью являются кораблики? Возможно, так и было. Пока не появился де Тол. И сходу заявил, что без морских змеев не интересно, а подлодки – это не спортивно. Программисты научного отдела были немедленно озадачены усовершенствованием игрушки.  
За честь первыми сойтись в бою с Хэльком навигатор и пилот сражались два дня. Чехов отчаянно жульничал в «камень, ножницы, бумага» и зажевывал слоги на считалочках, ссылаясь на свой акцент. Сулу предложил дуэль. Пашка согласился на «ладушки». Потом пришел Спок.

Коммандер Спок был заинтригован. Удивлен, озадачен, смущен… Да почти что счастлив. Шефанго стал настоящим подарком для ученого. Иная форма жизни, бесконечная в сравнении со всеми известными цивилизациями, история, колоссальный объем знаний, магия, наконец. И философия, с подобной которой ему не приходилось сталкиваться. Всего три закона – и огромный свод неписанных правил. Пиратство – и строжайший кодекс чести. Воинственность – и способность увидеть красоту в каждом мгновении. О да, для этого народа IDIC было не концепцией, не правилом и даже не жизненной установкой – это было самой жизнью.   
Они были чем-то очень похожи – сдержанный первый офицер и ехидный инопланетянин. Огонь страстей, под контролем железной воли, взгляд, полный интереса исследователя и творца, память древней расы - пусть не своя, но незримо всегда за спиной. А еще… они редко признавались в любви. Даже молча. Зато – навсегда.

«Глосс» легко скользил по мощеной звездами Дороге. Куда он летел – домой или наугад? На Дороге время и расстояние не имели значения. Мелькали под крыльями галактики, миры сменялись, как стеклышки в старом калейдоскопе. Огненный дух болтал ногами, сидя на чубуке потрепанной трубки, и вслушивался в шум двигателей «Глосса». Он не смел мешать своей хозяйке. Элен де Тол дремала в пилотском кресле. Все они - и корабль, и его шефанго, и её дух - ждали, когда снова дрогнут струны мира Ждали мига, когда их настроение войдет в резонанс с кем-то еще, столь же похожим и разным, настоящим и живым. Отчаянно смелым и охочим до приключений. С кем захочется пить вино, петь песни, мчаться наперегонки и сражаться плечом к плечу. Или сначала сражаться, а потом пить - это как получится.  
А пока Элен снился веселый экипаж огромного летающего дома по имени "Энтерпрайз". Возможно, они еще пересекутся  
Ее звездная Дорога. Их Звездный Путь


End file.
